Aisowotsukasu To fall out of love
by Aiko Fujiwara
Summary: Kagome and Hojo? Kagome and Inuyasha? Kagome and Sesshomaru? Kagome and Kouga?
1. prologue

-Prologue-

Inuyasha was on his bed sitting in the corner, with Kagome in his arms. He gently rested his head atop hers as they watched the ridiculous action flick that had been on for the past hour and a half. He liked things like this, watching movies with Kagome it was always nice.

Kagome had been napping lightly, when she awoke to the vibrating of her cell phone in her pocket.

"Moshi moshi." She answered her voice thick with sleep.

"Hey Kagome, are you ready to go out? Remember?" The boy on the other end of the line replied."

Kagome shook her head vigorously, how could she have forgotten?!

_Oh damn, now I have to go out with Hobo. _She laughed inwardly at her private joke.

Kagome shot up and kissed Inuyasha on his cheek, which earned her a look of surprise.

"Gotta go, Ja ne!" She called over her shoulder as she began to walk away.

"What? Hey where you goin to bitch?" He called slightly miffed.

"I gotta date with Hojo. Sayonara baka!" She called happily.

"Whatever, bitch." Inuyasha laid back down on his large over-sized bed and closed his eyes.

_When did things get this messed up? Before we were together and everything was cool. Then all of a sudden, we're having a huge fight over some stupid shit, and now here we are lying together in my bed watching movies and she keeps running off for dates with her boyfriend Hofuck._

Inuyasha mentally shrugged, took a deep breath and stared up at his ceiling. He had plastered the part above his bed with pictures of models and half naked women posing extremely suggestively. He smirked

_I remember the first time Kagome came over here and started yelling at me calling me a horny hentai, and told me that all I wanted her for was a good lay, and maybe to toy around with. That was the first time I kissed her. Dammit, what the fuck? I don't give a damn about her... At least, all she's good for is to have a conversation with. Even those are normally one-sided, and it's usually HER side._

Kagome rushed down the street and around the corner to the coffee shop. She sat down just as Hojo arrived.

"Hey Kagome!" Hojo said smiling, like always.

"Hey Hojo, what's up?" Kagome said, feigning interest. In reality she hadn't been thinking much since after the dream she had at Inuyasha's house.

FLASHBACK

_"Inuyasha?"_

_"Yes love?"_

_"I missed you terribly."_

_"Oh my poor baby."_

_  
Oh the way he held me tight, and sweet-talked me, and romanced me, just like I've always wanted. He kissed me and whispered sweet things in my ear about our future together and what we would have. Our kids, a car, a nice house, a big yard, a good job, a decent income, and a happy life, oh the happiness of it all. Damn I miss him sometimes. But here I am with Hojo. -sigh- Oh! Hojo!_

__END FLASHBACK

Kagome suddenly realized that Hojo had been drawling on about some thing or another, for the past twenty minutes, and she didn't have half an inkling as to what he was talking about.

"Hojo?" Kagome asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" Hojo replied, a bit confused as to why she was interrupting his riveting speech on her rheumatism.

"Can we go? I'm a bit tired." She lied.

"Oh yeah, sure. Come on!" He responded merrily.

They walked together, but Kagome wasn't really all there. Their steps were out of sync, oddly synonymous to their relationship. The bottom line was that they just weren't right for each other.

Hojo kept rambling on about alternative medicinal cures, for Kagome's fictitious ailments, while Kagome's mind was anywhere but there.

"I mean it really should help hun! I found out about it in this one.... blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah"

_Does he ever shut up? Or does he yack all day long? God, I could cry from boredom right about now... Home... Home... Home... Home... HOME... HOME.... HOME... HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_YES I'M HOME!!!!_

"I gotta hurry and go, Souta needs help with his homework before I leave for work. Ja ne!" Kagome fibbed.

"Oh okay, Ja ne!" He said as he waved at the closed door.

_  
It's over! -sigh- I really should break up with him, before I do any serious damage. But why would I want to break up with him? I mean, I'm in a decent relationship, and what will I gain by dumping him? Who cares what I'll gain? Jeez, since when am I so selfish. I mean the whole world doesn't revolve around me. I guess it'll be better for Hojo, if I don't torment him anymore... Even if he isn't actually being tormented._

RIIIIIINNNNNNNGGG!!

"Moshi moshi?" Kagome answered exasperated.

"Moshi moshi?" The unidentified voice on the other line replied.

"Oh hey Inuyasha. What's up?" She asked, trying to sound polite.

"Not much. You gotta dump Hofuck." Inuyasha seethed.

"WHAT!? I don't have to do anything!!! And don't call my BOYFRIEND Hofuck!" She was steaming, she could have ripped out his throat and tied it to a tree limb. Not that she hadn't been thinking the same thing... But HOW DARE HE SAY THAT!?

"Kagome! You don't understand!" Inuyasha pleaded.

"I think I understand perfectly well." And with that she hung up the phone briskly and stormed out of her room into the bathroom.

She mechanically adjusted the temperature of the water before stepping in. She didn't even remember undressing, she was so mad she could have screamed.

_INUYASHA NO BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!! How could he? He's such a pain in my ass! I swear, one minute he's my sweet little Inu-chan, and the next he's being grrrrr.... I swear._

What Kagome hadn't realized was the red flashing through her eyes, and the suggestion of wine colored streaks across her cheeks. Granted this had happened before, but she had never realized it. After all, in this day and age youkai and ningen lived together in peace. It was an unspoken bond that all acknowledged. She was well aware of Inuyasha's hanyou nature, but she was a bit concerned with being a full youkai, so she masked her scent and used a concealing spell, which seemed to work, as not even youkai could tell her apart from the ningen. The problem was, that Kagome didn't know, that when she was angry her spell faltered and her youkai traits began to show. The other problem was that Kagome's parents weren't really her legitimate mother and father, and she thought about this all the time, and was constantly on the lookout for anyone who smelled even remotely like herself.

Kagome let out a soft sigh, the steaming hot water had always had a calming effect on her, even when she was in the most heated of attitudes, the water could make her a docile as a lamb.

Her thoughts were racing, and keeping them straight was becoming an impossible task. Sorting out one from the next, it was unachievable. They kept clashing, and colliding, intermixing, and mutating into a giant thought that was ruling against her every will.

She was fed up, her head hurt, her back ached, and now her palms were bloodied from her own claws. She hadn't intended that last one, it had happened when she let her spell down and her irritation got the better of her, she had clenched her hands into fists as a way to keep her from screaming, the result had been a twinge of pain, and a few streams of blood dripping lazily down her forearms.

She washed quickly, and got out and toweled off. She wrapped the towel loosely around herself, and ran back into her room. She grabbed the phone off of it's cradle, and dialed her boyfriend's number with memorized movements.

She heard the ring and then the answer of Hojo's perky voice.

"Moshi moshi?"

"..." Kagome suddenly snapped back to reality. "Oh...err... Hojo? We need to talk." She started.

"Okay. What's on your mind Kagome?" He asked curiously.

"Hojo thisisn'tworkingoutandIdon'tthinkweshouldbetogetherbecausewejustaren'tgood  
foreachotherandIthinkyoudeservebetterI'msorry!" She was out of breath by the end of that sentence...Well...Word.

".....Oh. I see. Well okay then. Sayonara." Then she heard the click of the phone, well that had been easier then she had thought. But it had also been ten times as hard as she had ever hoped it would be. But if she didn't leave soon she would be late for work.

A/N: Well this is the prologue, I'll put up the first chapter no matter what, but I'll continue based solely on reviews. So Read and Review! Oh and a future warning... The gang may be a bit OOC at times, but since I'm not really following the storyline anyway I think I should be allowed a little bit of artistic license. Anyway..Tell me what you think. I don't have a beta-reader, so if you'd like the job tell me! I need a beta!!!!! -cries- Sadly, I'm my own alpha . Pathetic, I know. But what can I say? It hasn't been reviewed yet, because once again I have no beta-reader, but tell me what you think. Oh yeah, and here's a tiny little Romajii-English helper thing...

Moshi Moshi - Hi! (On the phone)

Youkai - Mythical creature, commonly Demon.

Hanyou - Mythical creature, commonly half Demon, half human.

Sayonara - Goodbye, formal.

No Baka - You idiot! (baka can also mean stupid)

Ja ne - See yah later. (roughly translated)

Ningen - Human/Humanity/Humans


	2. pt 1

Kagome sat at her job, her boss was a quiet and reserved but demanding guy. She rarely ever saw him, and when she did nothing good ever came out of it. Last time she had gotten demoted, and today she had a meeting with him. Despite his overbearing posture she couldn't help but think about how good looking he was, hell if she could have smelled it she would have been sure he was youkai.

He had waist length hair, over a foot longer then her own but it was silvery-white, but not with age. His eyes were an intriguing amber, that could show every emotion, unfortunately they were always cold.

A voice shook Kagome from her reveries.

"Ms. Higurashi, he's ready to see you." Kagome stood up and straightened out her knee-length skirt. She had been working for the company for a few years now and had been hoping for a promotion, but the outlook for the meeting looked grim. She took a deep breath put on her best smile and opened the door to his large office.

Kagome looked around herself and was instantly surrounded by an obviously profesionally decorated office. It was masculine and dark, but well lit by the many lamps and pot lights. He sat with his back to her staring intently at his work seemingly unaware of her presence. But that was deemed wrong when he acknowledged her.

"Ms. Higurashi." He said coolly.

"Sir." She thought it sounded stupid, but she really hadn't known what else to call him.

"Ms. Higurashi, I've been monitoring your work, as I do all my employees. And it has come to my attention that you have been in need of a promotion." His voice was smooth, and deep. It seemed to ripple from his throat.

She couldn't believe her ears, what she wanted! She was getting a promotion! Yes!!!!!!

"Umm... Thank you!" She said excitedly.

"Yes, well drop your disguise woman." He said sternly.

"Er, uh, what?!" She was so nervous.

"I said drop your disguise. I can see what you are, and I will not have you hide it from me. From them? I could care less, but I will know what species my employees are. Do not think that you will hide this from me.

Either drop your disguise or it will be done for you." He uttered emotionlessly.

"Uhm, but what if someone sees? I mean... I can't just...I mean." Kagome looked around her someone could walk in at any minute, and she would be caught, a full blooded youkai inside Sesshoumaru-sama's office! What was she going to do?!

"No one can get in here. Drop your disguise now woman." He was getting irritated with this girl. He Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western lands, would not stand for this. Even if the times had changed, he still owned one fourth of all Japan. Granted he couldn't claim it as his own until he found his mate. Normally he would just find a female he liked and would claim her as his bitch, but since he was a Lord, it was pre-determined for him from birth. His forehead was adorned with the mark that set him apart from the rest, a crescent moon. His mate would bear a star on hers, and when they were mated as they were supposed to by fate, it would change the star would appear in the curvature of the moon on his forehead, and the moon would appear around her star. It was simple really, but finding that woman was hard in these times. No youkai showed their true forms as part of the agreement made a few hundred years back between the youkai and the jinmei. He needed to find his damned woman but because of the fucking times he couldn't!!!! Easy there.... He needed to keep calm in front of her, there was something about her. He couldn't see through her concealment spell, but he could feel it. She was powerful and hadn't been able to control all of her aura as she had probably thought she could.

"Okay..." Kagome was tentative, because she wasn't like most inu-youkai. She bore two burgundy streaks across either of her cheeks, arms and torso, and then there was also that stupid star on her forehead. She'd always thought that it made her look as though she was part of a black magic group, and had damned it since her birth. Little did she know that it bound her to the man before her, if only someone had explained that to her. But her parents had died when she was young, and had grown up with a loving human woman.

Kagome let her disguise drop slowly. Sesshoumaru watched as her ears became gently pointed, much like his own. He noted how they were slightly reminiscent of a pixie's ears, and wondered if his own looked like that. He saw her eyes change color until they became a gentle violet. And then he watched wide-eyed as the star appeared on his forehead. If he hadn't been as controlled as he was he could have passed out. That was when he decided that it was most definitely time to let his own concealment spell down.

Kagome watched as her boss suddenly became an inu-youkai with stripes much like her own adorning his arms and cheeks, and he bore a crescent moon on his forehead. Suddenly she didn't feel quite as alone, but she suppressed this feeling.

"Kagome. We need to talk." Sesshoumaru said seriously.

"About what?" Kagome was confused about what was so serious, there were plenty of youkai so why was he so concerned?

"You mean you do not know?" He sighed heavily, suddenly aware that the weight of the world truly was on his shoulders.

"Kagome. You are my mate." He said simply.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!??!!??!?!?!" Kagome couldn't believe this man, all he wanted her in his office for was this so called 'promotion'. Yeah right, he just wanted her to be his mate, and he should know that inu-youkai mate for life!!! What was he thinking!? How dare he think that he could just take her like that.

"Kagome, you do not understand." He started.

"No, I don't have to take this! I don't have to listen to you!" She seethed.

"Kagome, sit down or lose your job." She was really trying his patience and he really wasn't sure how much longer he could be gentle with her. In a second he might rip out her throat. But then that meant he would never be able to take over the western lands. Damn it, this was such bull.

"Fine." Kagome stated indignantly.

"Kagome, you know not of the star on your forehead ne?" He thumbed the mark gently "Kagome, it is the star that goes with.....mine. You understand that I am the Lord of the Western lands and own one fourth of all of Japan. At least I am the heir to the throne. But I can't take what's mine until I find my mate. Now in normal youkai mating you probably know, that all I should have to do is pick my bitch. But I am royalty, and my mate is pre-determined from birth. The one that bears the sapphire star to my crescent moon is my....Mate." It had gone over well, or at least that's what he had thought.

She started breathing rapidly, and became overrun with hyper-ventilation. She looked around and noticed that everything started to become a snowy white, and suddenly was being shaken roughly. Then the clouds seemed to dissipate and Sesshoumaru-sama her 'pre-determined mate' was standing before her, a slight, almost invisible glint of concern gracing his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru-sama...I...I don't know what to say." She tried.

"Accept it. We don't have a choice. It is Kami-sama's will. We cannot go against it." He said.

"But Sesshoumaru-sama, You are so much older than I am... I'm only 21 well... 420." She said pleadingly. All she wanted was for him to forget all of this and leave her life alone!

"You are much younger than I, it's true, but it's destined Kagome. Do not go against your fate." He said irritatedly.

"Er...Sesshoumaru-sama... How old ARE you?" She asked inquisitively.

"30." He answered simply, unwilling to offer anymore information then was absolutely necessary.

"30??!?! YOU'RE 160 YEARS OLDER THAN I AM!!!!!!!" She nearly screamed.

"Good math." He noted that she was relatively smart, able to figure that out nearly instantly.

"Oh Kami-sama... Why me?" Kagome muttered to herself.

"Kagome, I can't get you out of the situation so you're going to have to deal with it. I'll be by your home at seven to pick you up." He said.

Kagome was embarrassed for three reasons. The first, was that he had heard what she said, she had forgotten about his hearing, hell she had forgotten about her own hearing. The second, he was asking her on a date, well rather he was making her go on a date with him. The third, she couldn't go because she had promised Inuyasha that she would spend time with him tonight.

"Er...Sesshoumaru-sama. I can't. I er...Have plans." She said nervously, hell he could fire her. Or worse.

"Going to see my idiot brother no doubt." He muttered.

"What do you mean your brother??" She asked incredulously.

"Inuyasha." He breathed.

"YOUR BROTHER????" She asked wide eyed.

Come to think of it they did resemble each other, their glistening silvery hair, their golden eyes, of course Inuyasha was a hanyou so that would be the reason for his facial features and what not. But she couldn't believe it, Inuyasha was loud and obnoxious, but sweet and gentle when he cared. But Sesshoumaru seemed nothing more then a shell of a person without feelings, always enveloped in their work.

"My brother will have to deal with it. You are my mate, I will get you at seven. You are excused. Put your spell back on and leave." He was too angry to keep his serene persona anymore, given a few more minutes of this torture with this girl, he would end up hurting her.

"Er okay..." She closed her eyes, and focused on the appearance that she wished to acquire. She glowed a gentle blue, and then she started to change. The glowing subsided, and she opened her eyes, once again brown. She smiled at him and left. She was going home early forget it. She had WAY TOO MUCH to think about, and she couldn't take the people here asking her questions... Hmmm, she wondered if she did get that promotion or not.

As soon as she got to the door of her car, she found a sudden determination to find out about her promotion. She walked back into the building in a huffy, and then straight up to his office ignoring his secretary Rin, and straight through the door.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked determined.

"Yes Kagome?" An exasperated Sesshoumaru answered.

"Do I still get the promotion?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"No." Sesshoumaru answered harshly, but with a little smile.

"WHY NOT?!" She asked irritatedly.

"Because you're fired Kagome." He smirked inwardly.

"WHAT!??!?!!" Kagome was furious, how dare he fire her, she had been working for him for the past 3 years and she had never once done anything wrong...Well except that one thing. But other then that she had never done anything wrong! Kagome regained her composure and asked simply,

"Why?"

"If you are to be my mate, I shall not have you work for me. It would be....Improper." He answered as gently as he could, as to prevent a scene.

Kagome went wide-eyed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. MORE ABOUT THIS STUPID MATING BULL SHIT! Ugh! That ass. No... That ROYAL ass.

"You are excused. I'll see you at seven."

She was about to go into a rant about how he couldn't just do this to her, but thought better of the idea and just decided to leave.


	3. pt 2

Kagome got into her car and sped off, unsure of where she was going. All she knew was that she needed comforting, and someone that she could trust. Unfortunately the only person she could think of was Inuyasha, and she just knew that wouldn't do, as a part of her was still deeply in love with him, and she couldn't talk to him about her being his brother's supposed destined mate.

She drove home and called the only other person she could think of. Her mother. She sped down the road, and pulled into a much familiar driveway. She parked her car, hastily got out, and ran to the door. She didn't even bother to knock as she normally would have, seeing as she hadn't lived there in quite some time. Instead, she grabbed her key, unlocked the door, and chased after the scent that she had grown to know as her mother's.

"Okaa! Okaa!!!" Kagome cried out, as she ran through the hallway. She hadn't even bothered to keep up her disguise after she got to the comforts of her old home. She found her mother sitting comfortablly at the kitchen table sipping an herbal tea.

"OKAA!!!" Kagome said loudly before dropping to her knees and crying her eyes out in her mother's lap.

"It's not fair! AFTER ALL THIS TIME I DON'T EVEN GET TO CHOOSE MY HUSBAND!!!!" She was fuming, and she couldn't control the tint of red that flashed in her eyes.

"Calm down dear, and tell me what has happened. Why is there such an atrocity as this? You do not get to choose your husband?" Her mother was enraged, but her calm exterior hinted nothing at her true feelings.

Kagome set out on the task of telling her mother everything that had happened that day. From getting the promotion up until being fired, and driving down to the house in which she used to live. Her eyes were red and puffy from tears by the time she finished her heart wrenching story. Her mother was livid, but at the same time, understood completely that it was fate, and could only hope that Kami-sama was not as sick and twisted, to fate her to a man that she would not love deeply.

Kagome had long since left her mother, and had been crying in her bed for what seemed like hours. She calmed herself long enough to remember Inuyasha. A part of her was still madly in love with him, and that wasn't even the worst of it. How was she going to tell him that she was bound to his half-brother?! Lord it was going to be a long night.

She got up slowly and walked over to where her small traditional vanity sat on the ground. It's full length mirror hung proudly from the hinges connecting it to the petite commode beneath. As she glanced into the mirror she frowned at what she saw.

Puffy, bloodshot, violet eyes stared back at her. Her hair was a mess, rumpled by the fit she had been throwing, her face was tear streaked, and stained with the remnants of her makeup. Then she glanced at the clock. Damnit, it was already five o'clock she thought to herself. She walked across her room picked up her phone and plopped onto her bed.

As she dialed numbers out of memory, she wondered if Inuyasha would be the one to pick up. Or would it be Sesshoumaru?

Ack! What if HE picks up the phone? What will I say? 'Hi, I know I'm supposed to be YOUR mate and everything, but I'm still kinda in love with your brother, and you know how that goes? So I gotta tell him that I'm gonna go be with his brother, and that we can't get together tonight because I've got to go on this date, that I don't actually want to go on with his brother. So... Can I talk to him? Thanks.' Yeah I'm sure that'll go over well... Oh well here goes.

She heard the ringing, and thankfully the lively voice she had come to know as Inuyasha's.

"Er... Inuyasha?" She asked tentatively, though she really wasn't sure why she was so nervous, they weren't dating and she should be free to date whoever the hell she felt like. Even if it was his brother... Okay so maybe that's a little harsh, but still!

"Yeah?" He responded, he knew full well what they had to talk about, but he sure as hell wasn't going to intiate that conversation if she wasn't planning on bringing it up.

"Umm.. I can't hang out with you tonight, I've got plans."

Well that wasn't so bad

"Oh okay." Inuyasha had to admit he was disappointed but it wasn't the end of the world.

"What are yah doin?" He didn't care much, but was a little curious.

"Er.. I have a date." Kagome said with a nervous smile.

"Okay." His response sounded rather defeated.

"Who are you going out with? Hofu...jo" Inuyasha asked trying desperately to keep the jealous tone out of his voice.

"Uhh... No. I broke up with him. BUT NOT BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU SAID YOU KNOW! THINGS JUST DIDN'T WORK OUT BETWEEN US!!! BUT YOU SHOULD HAVE ORDERED ME AROUND LIKE THAT YOU ARROGANT ASS! I SWEAR SOMETIMES YOU'RE LIKE THE KING OF ASSES! WHAT'S YOUR MALFUNCTION ANYWAY!?!?!" She hadn't even thought about that up until now...

"I'm sorry Kagome." After a heavy sigh he continued "So... Who are you going out with?" He asked quite a bit more curious than before.

The only response was an obviously nervous giggle.

Kagome had never once thought about lying to Inuyasha... That is, up until now.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked worried what her response might be.

What if it's that Naraku guy? He's such a creep. OH KAMI, IS SHE GOING OUT WITH KOUGA!? THAT'S WHY SHE'S SO NERVOUS!! IT **IS** KOUGA!!!! 

"It's Kouga isn't it?" He said, trying very hard to keep the anger from spilling into his voice.

"No." She replied dumbly.

"It isn't that scary Naraku guy is it?" He couldn't believe how relieved he was. But now he was even more curious.

"No." She replied in the stupid sounding voice that seemed to utter from her throat.

"Well then who is it?" He asked.

"Umm..." She couldn't have willed herself to speak even if she wanted to.

"Well? Do I know him?" He was being nosy, but since when did he care?

Kagome nodded into the phone her eyes bulging out of her head, before she realized that he couldn't see her nodding.

"Uh huh." She answered simply, now sounding even stupider than before, if that was possible.

"Does he have a name?" He wasn't even curious anymore, now he was just irritated with Kagome's antics.

"Uh huh." She answered in the same tone of voice as before.

"Can I know it?" He said trying very hard to not crush his phone.

"Nah uh." She said, wondering if her brain would ever function properly again.

"And just WHY not?" He asked a little more cruelly than he had intended.

"I dunno..." No thoughts seemed to be processing anymore.

"What. Is. His. Name Kagome?" His control was ready to fly out the window, and all he would have to do was run to her house and strangle the girl until she told him who it was.

"Sesshoumaru." Her voice hadn't even been a whisper, of course if they were in person Inuyasha would have heard it. But the phone didn't have the greatest reception, and was unable to catch the sorry excuse for a voice.

"What is his name?" He asked again a little more controlled this time.

"Sesshoumaru." It had come out loudly this time, but in uneven, unsteady squeaks.

Inuyasha's mind raced.

How many people can there be in this town with that name? Surely she can't be talking about my brother. He's way too old for her anyway. He would never show interest in a human girl. Let alone a miko. 

"Oh." Was all he could make out in the end.

"You aren't upset?" She asked incredulously.

"Why should I be?" He pondered the thought.

"I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH YOUR BROTHER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" She covered her mouth with her hand, realizing what she had just said.. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head with shock.

"You're wrong. My brother doesn't date humans." He was fuming, but trying valiantly to convince himself that she was mistaken.

"Inuyasha... I hope you know that I love you, and that I've never lied to you. Ever. But the thing is... Well.. I'm... Well... not really human................" a long pause "You see, I have to have a concealing spell because I'm a miko you know, and it's really bad that I'm a... youkai too.....You know your brother is my boss? I didn't know you had a brother. Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" She asked.

"HALF brother." He corrected. "And it's not like you bothered to tell me that you were a demon. Damnit Kagome, what the hell are you thinking dating my brother!?"

"Inuyasha you don't understand. It's not like I WANTED to go on a date with him. He forced me. I'm his... pre-determined mate." She shuddered at the thought.

"Kagome, even I know that you know that isn't how youkai mating works. And since I know now that you're a youkai, you can't even PRETEND that you don't know!" He was fuming. Luckily he was able to keep his human blood surfacing so he wouldn't go into an all out rage.

"Inuyasha, I know. That's what I thought too. I tried to deny it, deny HIM. But he says because he's the Taiyoukai, well heir anyway, that it works differently for him... That Kami-sama determines all of that. The moon on his forehead, the star on mine. He says they go together and that's how he knows." She explained gently, she was fighting the onslaught of tears that threatened to come, but she was winning.

"So you told him that you were a youkai but not me?" He wasn't even angry anymore, he understood her situation, but now he was hurt by the secret she had kept from him.

"I didn't tell him! He knew! He made me go into his office and told me that if I couldn't hide it from him! It's not like that! I can't tell ANYONE!!! If anyone finds out..." She wanted to say that she'd be shunned because she was miko and youkai. But that wasn't a reason with Inuyasha, he was shunned because he was a hanyou.

"You'll be outcasted. I know what that's like Kagome. Didn't you think **_I_** would understand? Didn't you think **_I_** would love you? Didn't you think**_I_** would keep your secret?" He responded gently.

"I know." She whispered. "I'm not as strong as you are, and I already told you, I'm part of all this pre-determined mating crap. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I really am." Then she lost the still raging battle with her tears, as they seemed to fly down her cheeks. "Will you come over? I want to spend some time with you before I go out with Sesshoumaru. Please?" She was desperate for his touch.

"Fine." He couldn't understand it, but he felt like he had to go. Even though the last thing he wanted to see was HIS Kagome with HIS brother. The gods surely hated him.

Upon arriving at Kagome's home he had stood outside her home for nearly 10 minutes before actually gaining the nerve to knock on the door. That had been 10 minutes ago. Now he sat on her bed while she changed her clothes, did her hair, put on makeup, all that stuff girls do before dates.

When she walked in the room she was stunning. She looked the way he remembered she looked from all of their dates. Her hair was pulled loosely into a decrotive bun, a few strands purposely escaped and curled gently down her shoulders. A little eye liner accentuated her piercing brown eyes, and a lightly colored lipstick made her lips look full and sensual. A spaghetti strapped, low backed, knee length, a-line dress, showed off her full bust, long legs, and feminine figure. Her curves perfectly showcased in the slim fitting garment, and Inuyasha couldn't help but to stare. He hadn't seen her like that since they had dated, and that was over two years ago.

Kagome looked around nervously, trying to settle her eyes on anything but his face. She seemed to find the carpet beneath her feet increasingly interesting.

"Ummm Inuyasha. There's something I want to show you before I leave." She said hesitantly.

All he could do in response was nod.

She closed her eyes and willed her facade away. Her hair growing fom the middle of her back to draping down just above her knees, and turning a silvery white. Beneath her eyelids her pupils changed from a chestnut brown, to violet. Magenta streaks gently adorned her cheeks and wrists, and finally the star on her forehead, along with two strategically placed dots on either side making it look something like a coronet.

When she opened her eyes she was met with a once again gaping Inuyasha.

She's gorgeous. Sesshoumaru doesn't deserve her. Why didn't she ever tell me? Why didn't she ever let me see her like this? God if we were still together I'd tell her everyday, how beautiful she is, how she looks like a hime, like a megami. 

She smiled gently at him, and sat next to him wrapping her arms around her arms around his waist and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. She inhaled his scent, loving his smell then she finally felt his arms lift her into his lap.

"Kagome." His voice was breathy, still shocked from her beauty. It had put him in a trance. "You're, gorgeous." For the first time since their breakup he wasn't afraid to compliment her like this.

She blushed prettily, burrowing deeper into his neck. She emitted a low growl in inu-youkai which she was sure he'd understand

-I love you-

His eyes widened significantly. Sure she had said it plenty of times, but hearing her 'speak' for the first time in inu-youkai, not to mention the fact that she had said she loved him. It was a little much to take in. But he gathered his wits and responded.

-I love you-

His eyes fluttered closed, and hers followed in suit. He leaned toward her, and just as he felt the brush of her lips the doorbell rang.

Damnit. My shithead brother is here to take her away from me. Oh shit! I have a girlfriend! What am I doing with Kagome?! When did I forget!? Shit! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!!! 

A/N: Whaddaya think!? So... Chappie two is up, and guess what! It only took me like two days to write it... Unfortunately those days were like a month apart. -sigh-

Hime - Princess

Megami - Goddess

I think I'm gonna lay off the usage of other languages for a while... It's getting annoying... And I've changed the layout a bit Inuyasha's thoughts will be conveyed using .... those... And Kagome's using ..... these YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!! And if things don't match up with the other chapters, tell me! I SHALL FIX THEM!!!!!

Hime


End file.
